herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (DC Comics)
|origin = Detective Comics #27 (May 1939) |occupation = |skills = Peak of human physical condition high acrobatics skills Genius level intelligence Vast wealth Access to high tech equipment Expert martial artist Very high fighting skills |hobby = Acting like a playboy. Keeping his business alive. Spending time with Alfred (as Bruce Wayne). Stopping crime with or without help, improving his weapons and skills (as Batman). |goals = Rid Gotham City of crime, in the name of his parents. Prove that people are moral and have them uphold morals. Defeat his enemies, primarily the Joker, without killing them and bring them back from immorality and insanity. |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Tragic Vigilante |size = 200 }} Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman, is a fictional character who originated from DC comics. He is the titular ultimate protagonist of the Batman comics, cartoons, movies and video games franchises, as well as one of the ultimate main protagonists of the entire DC multiverse. He is widely considered one of the greatest superheroes of all time. After experiencing the horrifying death of his parents at a young age, Bruce Wayne travels across the world, learning different styling by fighting and martial arts in various versions. When he came back to Gotham City, he started as a vigilante who will be later known as the legendary Batman. He was created by the late Bob Kane and late Bill Finger in 1939. Origin Bruce Wayne is the son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and Martha Kane, and was born on February 19. Bruce was eight when his parents were killed by a mugger, later revealed to be Joe Chill. He was then raised by family butler Alfred and began to train both physically and mentally, as he swore to rid Gotham City from crime. He took the bat as his personal symbol, believing that it would strike fear into the hearts of criminals. Personality Batman has a reputation of being a dark, angst ridden vigilante. With a gloomy persona, and a violent streak, he has earned the title "The Dark Knight." However Batman is a first and foremost superhero, and has a strong sense of honor and morality, as he will not kill his opponents, knowing that by doing so, he will succumb to his inner demons in full. That said, Batman is nothing if not pragmatic, and comfortably employs almost any other means or resources necessary to get the job done, and has shown a willingness to manipulate friends as well as enemies in the pursuits of his goals. He also suffers from being anti-social, critical of others (and himself on occasions), and is often incapable of pursuing a long-lasting relationship with anyone, as evidenced by his repeated failures with Catwoman, Talia al Ghul, Zatanna, and others. Batman is a loner and makes a point of solely working and operating alone as a result of incidents such as the traumatic loss of Jason Todd. He is therefore extremely independent, to the point that he refuses bluntly to be a part of the team or to accept assistance from other people who could ultimately help him a great deal. Despite his social faults, he is extremely intelligent - a super-genius with twelve Master degrees and an unparalleled knowledge of criminology, combat and technology. Batman is also the world's greatest detective, and can analyse and memorise even the tiniest of details, including the shape of a cheek he has punched. As Bruce Wayne, he presents himself to the world as a largely self-absorbed and irresponsible (if not also charity-driven) playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act and a further demonstration of his genius. Batman has been a horror of gunfire since he saw his parents get killed by an armed man and refuses to kill even as a last resort. During his many years struggling against psychopaths and killers without remorse, he has more than once almost let himself go by the wrath of almost killed his enemy but has always managed to prevent it in time. Batman more than once admitted that he only thought about killing those who brought him so much suffering as with the Joker, which represents all that Batman hates most in the world but that he knows that if he only let once, it would be too late for him. Powers and abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Batman represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are at the peak of human condition. Batman began his physical and mental condition when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Wayne abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, though he presented Bruce Wayne, his alter ego, as a borderline alcoholic (he created this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it was champagne). Batman's refusal to drink was directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. He has the strength that a human can achieve. Batman even punched a SWAT officer through a brick wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively, that a near-meta such as Deathstroke comments that Batman "hits harder than most beings with superhuman strength." During his exercise regimes, Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000Ibs. Batman's reflexes are near superhuman. He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. *'Martial Arts Master:' Batman has entirely mastered and even perfected every single form of hand-to-hand combat known to man, making him one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Hokuto Shinken, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jujutsu, and Ninjutsu. His fighting skill is such that he has beaten or held his own against many of the greatest hand-to-hand fighters in the DC Universe, including Lady Shiva, Bronze Tiger, and Deathstroke. Batman also trained many other people to be the fighters they are (Nightwing, Red Hood, Tim Drake, and so on) and it can be inferred from him turning them into the fighters that they are that he is indeed a skilled fighter. His fighting style is heavily attack-oriented and incorporates a multitude of factors - these include his environment, the weapons his enemies are wielding, the weaknesses of his enemies and environment and the advantages of the equipment he possesses (For example, the fact that his Batsuit is extremely tough and survives bullets, knives, blunt force and electricity). Batman's vast skill and experience in combat ultimately enabled him to fight toe-to-toe with Superman, despite the man being incalculably strong and possessing a multitude of superior powers that could easily kill or incapacitate even the most advanced of human combatants. *'Weapons Master:' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in Jujitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons due to his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. **'Expert Marksman:' Due in part to his training in Ninjutsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. However, as a rule, he doesn't use offensive firearms as a rule. Nevertheless, he is still an incredibly precise marksman when it comes to throwing Batarangs at small, distant, moving or even invisible targets. *'Master Acrobat:' Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. He can perform impeccably precise acrobatic moves instinctively in combat, or whilst escaping a catastrophe, and can even dodge a superhuman individual's blows and sword-swings. He is particularly skilled in parkour and free running. *'Stealth Master:' His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *'Genius Intelligence:' Batman is an extremely brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. He is intelligent enough to be able to use his own fear of bats against his enemies and to understand how the criminal underworld operates. **'Polymath:' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. **'Master Detective:' He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. **'Multilingual:' He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. **'Master Strategist and Tactician:' He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. **'Expert Inquisitor:' Batman is adept in the use of interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to outright torture. *'Escapologist:' He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *'Crack Pilot:' He has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. *'Expert Tracker:' He trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). *'Master of Disguise:' He has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey,Lester Krutz, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. *'Indomitable Will:' Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. He is also unshakably devoted to his solemn vow never to kill, in spite of his vicious inner temptation to do so - the latter of which factors is displayed prominently when facing the Joker. *'Intimidation:' It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. *'Ventriloquism:' Batman is able to project his voice to sound as though it is coming from other places. *'Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver:' Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business Management:' Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management and has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. Gadgets *Batarangs: Throwable weapons relating to boomerangs or shurikens in the shape of a bat. *Bat-Darts: A form of tranquilizer darts specialized for Batman. *Bat-Goo Gun: A handheld non-lethal firearm that projects a foam used to stick thugs to places. *Bat-Lasso: A lasso to be thrown around the feet of a fleeing foe. *Bat Stungun: A knockout tool used by Batman to temporarily paralyze enemies. *Flamethrower: A miniature flamethrower used on Bat-Bane. *Flash Bang Grenades: Grenades that release a device that temporarily impairs visionary and auditory capabilities to those nearby after detonation. *Tear Gas Pellets: Small capsules that release tear gas with the breaking of the outer shell. *EMP Grenade: A small grenade which can destroy all electronics within a 7 foot radius. *Batclaw: A projectile similiar to grappling guns which can pull down enemies and objects. *Bat-Cuffs: Bat shaped handcuffs made of a light-weight diamond-impregnated nylon overtop a steel core. *Batlight: A standard flashlight. *Bat-Heater: A small bat-shaped tool used for heating or melting ice. *Line Launcher: A device that shoots steel cables out from both sides to get across large gaps. *Batrope: A light-weight ropes attached to Batarangs used to slow the rate of descant during high jumps and falls. *Bat-Saw: A portable saw used for cutting. *Cryptographic Sequencer: Used to remotely access and shut down power boxes used for shutting down electric fences and opening doors as well as accessing radio frequency. *Collapsible Bat-Sword: A sword similiar to lightsabers used to cut through objects such as steel. *Grappling Gun/Bat-Grapple: A projectile mean't for the use in scaling large surfaces. *Bat-Bombs: Minature explosives used to blow down walls or doors. *Lock Pick: Lock Picks capable for breaking and entering. *Master Bat-Key: A master skeleton key. *Night Vision Bat-Goggles: A feature built into Batman's cowl using Starlite infrared capable of seeing thermal output in dimmly-lit or non-lit scenarios. *Redbreather: Used to breathe under water. *Thermite Grenades: A device used to burn through obstacles. *Evidence Bags: Bags for carrying crime scene evidence. *Fingerprint Dusting Kit: A small kit for dusting crime scenes when in search for fingerprints. *Batcall: A tool used to summon bats from the Batcave. *Bat-Tracer: Used as a tracking device to locate criminals. *Communications Devices: An earbug or handheld system used for communication with others. *Cryo Capsules: Small pill-like containing a cyronic acid which is released upon impacts. *Explosive Gel: A device which contains gel that can explode when detonated. *Energy Deflector: Prototyple only. Used to deflect energy based weaponry/attacks. *First-Aid Kit: A simple kit for medical emergencies. *Kryptonite Ring: A ring for kryptonite stored inside of a lead box used in emergency situation against rogue Kyroptonitians. *Bat-Camera: A camera. *Micro-Cassette Recorder: A small recording device which uses cassettes. *Micro-Processor Power Source: The power source for a regular micro-processor. *Miniaturized Bat-Toolkit: A smaller but useful toolkit. *Minaturized Smoke Grenades: Smaller smoke grenades used in an escape attempt or another form of distraction. *Minicam and Recorder: A minature camera with a recorder. *Shark Repellent Bat Spray: A gas used on Sharks. *Smoke Pellets: Capsules that release gas on impact used to disorient opponents or as an escape tool. *Sonic Bat-Beacon: An electronic device that puts out high frequency calls to attract nearby bats. *Shock-Gloves: Gloves with a non-lethal electrical charge, used to stun enemies, to defibulate and jump start lifts and electrically controlled gateaways. *Remote Control Batarang: A Batarang that can be controlled remotely with a camera as well as speed up and slow down features. LEGO Dimensions He and Robin were chasing Bane in the streets of Gotham City, but he witnessed Robin being sucked into a vortex with a chunk of Kryptonite. He came to the Mines of Moria in Middle-earth to Gandalf's aid as he was about to slay the Balrog, rescuing him from being killed in the pit below. After Frodo Baggins being sucked into the vortex with the One Ring, the two soon found themselves in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where they met Wyldstyle, just after Metalbeard was sucked into a vortex, and a petty fight between him and ''LEGO Movie'' Batman occurred. Soon, the trio were sucked into another vortex, sending them into Planet Vorton. After rebuilding the diminished LEGO Gateway, they arrived at the Yellow Brick Road in Oz, starting their journey to save the LEGO Multiverse. Trivia *Batman is one of the two protagonists of the 2013 video game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, with the other being Superman. His counterpart from the Regime universe is one of the main supporting chararacters, though. *His LEGO counterpart is the tritagonist of the 2014 movie, The LEGO Movie, as well as the main protagonist of his own spin-off movie, The LEGO Batman Movie. *He is born on February 19. Navigation Ru: Бэтмен/Брюс Уэйн (комикс) Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Titular Category:Rescuers Category:Businessmen Category:Symbolic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Athletic Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Mascots Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Scapegoat Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Loner Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Philanthropists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:Mastermind Category:Knights Category:Localized Protection Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Dreaded Category:Hope Bringer Category:Ninjas Category:Stock Characters Category:Saved Soul Category:Famous Category:Legacy Category:Merciful Category:Related to Villain Category:Martyr Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Paragon Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:The Icon Category:Animal Kindness Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Parents Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Nurturer Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Independent Category:Determinators Category:Selfless Category:Master Combatants Category:Big Good Category:Universal Protection Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Lawful Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Strategists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Justice Society Members Category:Arrogant Category:Normal Badass Category:Outright Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Political Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Revived Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Predecessor Category:Global Protection Category:Guardians Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Loyal Category:Paranoid Category:Sympathetic Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Superheroes Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Classic Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Anti Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Lego Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tricksters Category:Time-Travellers Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Pet owners Category:Alchemist Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Bosses Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Nemesis Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Vehicular Category:Reactionary